


【雙子親情向】Setter & Support

by yoru_n59823



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_n59823/pseuds/yoru_n59823
Summary: 上星期發在噗上的雙子生賀文。Setter=舉球員，至於Support我覺得是雙向的，這裡也有把北算進去，北隊怎能這麼棒(突然發作一直很想寫雙子分歧相關的文，只是沒料到會變成賀文。相信他們都會很幸福。
Kudos: 6





	【雙子親情向】Setter & Support

飯糰宮決定要在東京展店了，消息一出，所有熟人紛紛在推特或IG道賀，最高興的人莫過於赤葦了，從以前心心念念到現在，如今終於不用等出差或MSBY在東京開打才有機會大快朵頤，侑滑過一整排留言，在底下不鹹不淡的留了句「恭喜」然後按熄手機畫面。  
有種莫名的焦躁感，他應該再說些什麼的。

聽完侑的煩惱之後，電話另一端的北勾起一個微笑。  
「你現在還介意嗎？高中那時候的事。」  
侑拚命搖頭，「怎麼可能，都已經多久了。」  
「但不是因為時間久了才不介意，對嗎。」表面上是疑問句，語氣卻很篤定，侑安靜了下來，半晌後才說：「對。」  
「治會認為不需要，但是當面說一聲比較好。」北改用左手拿手機，「如果不能傳達出去就太可惜了，你也是這麼想的吧。」

在觀眾還沒入場的體育館內，治正在佈置攤位，待到他抬起頭，才發現穿著芥末黃外套的侑站在面前。  
「幹嘛？」這傢伙不像是來吵架的。  
侑看著他，明明是想來搭話的一方，臉上卻難得帶點尷尬。  
「你想站到比賽開始嗎？」治可沒心情陪他玩一二三木頭人。  
「就是，那個……」  
「怎樣？」  
「東京店什麼時候開？」

「10月30日。」治依言回答，但侑昨天才問過同個問題，自家兄弟蠢歸蠢也不該忘這麼快，「你到底要說什麼？」  
侑不斷用鞋尖輕踢地板，最後他深吸一口氣，破罐子破摔的開口。  
「我以前很討厭別人提到我們曾一起打球的事。」  
治被這句話殺得措手不及，動作不自覺的放緩。  
「為什麼要現在說？」他其實也知道，侑早就不介意了。  
那是他們人生中最巨大的分歧，就算從未言明，在很偶爾的時候還是會覺得寂寞。

侑罕見的支吾其詞竟沒讓治感到不耐煩，「我有去東京分店的推文留言，但感覺好奇怪。」  
看到負評會生氣，會跟大家說飯糰宮的飯糰最好吃，但他什麼都沒有跟治說過。  
侑終於把視線從牆壁移回治的臉上，神情仍然很不自在。  
「我只是想說，你現在這樣很好。」  
治的表情無甚變化，半晌後才彎腰掏摸，翻出特地為侑準備的飯糰。

「這還用得著你說。」他壓低帽沿，「比賽結束後要出去慶功？」  
「沒有，星期天慶祝過了。」以防他們玩太嗨而耽誤比賽，侑決定略過不提，可惡，飯糰也太香了吧。  
治抬起頭，「今天的比賽要是打得太難看，你今年都別想吃飯糰了。」  
侑瞇起眼睛：「你就給我好好看著！」  
「我很期待。」

什麼嘛，明明一副坐等他出糗的樣子，侑撇撇嘴，轉過身準備回到休息室，治的聲音又在背後響起，「生日快樂。」  
侑停下腳步，兩手插在外套口袋裡，視線則是看向球場的天花板跟電燈。  
「生日快樂。」  
他的音量沒有很大，但治一定有聽見。

□

「北前輩，我說不出來。」侑在床上打滾，他們兄弟間吵架什麼難聽話沒講過，如今不過是簡單的認同，看到治的時候就全部縮回去了。  
「你們生日的時候，MSBY有比賽對嗎？」  
「對。」  
「要不要在那天跟治說呢？」  
生日嗎？好像是個不錯的主意，侑短暫的安靜下來。

「還是在東京分店開店的時候也可以……」沒三秒後又在逃避現實。  
「開店日那天，黑狼隊在愛知比賽。」北對賽程的瞭解程度完全不輸體育線記者，「侑，這要由你自己告訴他才行。」  
「那北前輩會來嗎？10/5的時候。」  
「抱歉，還不確定。」

北看著窗外不斷後退的景色，想起之前跟侑的對話。  
不知道他是否有好好的說出來了呢。  
自己應該很快就會知道答案，北拿出手機，在三人群組裡丟出新訊息。

數分鐘後，休息室裡的侑和在攤位裡的治都差點弄掉手機。  
「下一站就到錦糸町了，我很期待。」  
「還有，生日快樂。」

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 上星期發在噗上的雙子生賀文。  
> Setter=舉球員，至於Support我覺得是雙向的，這裡也有把北算進去，北隊怎能這麼棒(突然發作  
> 一直很想寫雙子分歧相關的文，只是沒料到會變成賀文。  
> 相信他們都會很幸福。


End file.
